Emma Masterson
Emma Masterson-Garcia (née Masterson, original maiden name unknown) is the mother of Courtney, Jen, and Emma Jr., and the stepmother of Jonesy Garcia and his two younger brothers, Diego and Robbie. She is the current wife of Mr. Garcia. Biography Jen's mom was first mentioned in the pilot episode when Jonesy stated that she was dating his father. She continued to be brought up from time to time, but never appeared onscreen until "The Wedding Destroyers." There, she got married to Jonesy's father; the episode dealt with her trying to keep the peace and create a merged family (something that had previously been mentioned as one of her aims in "Deck the Mall"). With the help of Ron, the kids on her side and on Mr. Garcia's side came to an agreement, and they got married. After this, she next appeared (and was first given a name, Emma) in "Whoa, Baby." There, she revealed to Jen that she was pregnant, and Jen spent the day trying to figure out whether the new baby would be a boy or a girl. At the end of the episode, Emma got an ultrasound, revealing that she was carrying a girl. Her final appearance in Season 3 occurred in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect," where she and Mr. Garcia brought their children to Jen's cousin's wedding. After that, she appeared in the first three episodes of Season 4. The first two were the Labour Day episodes, which focused on her having a baby. The baby was born healthily with the help of her children and stepchildren, and she named the child "Emma." The following episode, "6 Teens and A Baby," focused on the gang taking care of Emma Jr., with Emma only appearing at the start of the episode to set up the main plot. In "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1," she doesn't appear, but is willing to consider letting Nikki live with her family in order to finish high school. She then appears in the finale during Nikki's going-away party. Emma Masterson-Garcia Jr. Emma Garcia Jr. is the daughter of Emma Masterson and Mr. Garcia. Her first appearance was in "Labour Day - Part 2," where Emma Masterson finally gave birth to her. She later appeared in "6 Teens and A Baby," in which the gang took care of her for her parents. Appearances *"The Wedding Destroyers" *"Whoa, Baby" *"Mr. and Mr. Perfect" (cameo) *"Labour Day - Part 1" *"Labour Day - Part 2" *"6 Teens and A Baby" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (cameo) Trivia *It is never explained what happened to Emma's first husband. **In "The Wedding Destroyers," one scene where Jen and Nikki talk about him implies that he's dead; however, in "Deck the Mall," Jude claims that it's the first Christmas since Jen and Courtney's parents got divorced. Also, in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" Courtney mentions that their parents want her to be more mature and responsible like Jen is. It is possible that they divorced and Mr. Masterson died shortly afterwards. *Yummy Mummy appears to be a friend of Emma's, since she was invited to Emma's bridal shower. *In "6 Teens and A Baby," Emma Jr. explains (through Jude) that Emma Sr. was a little nervous about leaving Emma Jr. with Jen, mostly due to Jen's lack of experience with being an older sibling, but finds Jen to be much more responsible than Jonesy, despite Jonesy having more experience at being an older sibling. Gallery Aemma.png|A full view of Emma. emmagarcia.png|Emma and Mr. Garcia clinking their glasses to Jen's speech at the wedding rehearsal. emmaupset.jpg|Emma is upset that she and Mr. Garcia have to postpone their wedding. emmareception.png|Emma happily dancing with her new husband. emmacomforting.png|Emma comforts an upset Jen, who just found out the news about her mother's pregnancy. emmaannoyed.png|Emma is annoyed when Caitlin offers to give her a makeover so that the baby doesn't see her current appearance. Emmababy.png|Emma with her newborn baby daughter, Emma Jr. Category:Characters Category:Masterson Family Category:Relatives Category:Adult Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females